A Indecent Proposal
by need-coffee
Summary: Shin decides to act on his feelings. Just a short drabble involving crack and a somewhat socially dysfunctional Shin, so nothing unusual for this manga


Yeah so this is just a stupid idea I had while waiting for the bus and I decided to start on it. And I think they would make a cute couple. Again posting it for shits and giggles

* * *

- I wish to have sexual intercourse with you

Sena stared at the now occupied spot in front of him. He along with the rest of the football team, excluding Hiruma who had something to do this day. (Nobody really wanted to know what, considering the maniacal smile he had been sporting when he left.) Picking his mouth up from the ground, where it had hit the moment he heard those words. He turned his head to his best friend who looked as if he was going to pass out any second now. Well Sena supposed he couldn't blame him for that. After all not 15 second ago they were having a normal undisturbed practice.

-Around 15 seconds ago-

They had been practicing hard for something upcoming. No one knew exactly what this something was, but if Hiruma said that it was important it was. After all Hirumas word was the law. Sena and Monta were running laps while carrying car tires behind them. Suddenly a big cloud of dust was coming their way. Dropping the tires stopping mid track they recognized the cloud as Shin Seijuro, Oujos linebacker. Stopping in his track right before the two boys he turned to Monta.

- I wish to have sexual intercourse with you. (Ha, bet you thought it was going to be a ShinxSena story)

Witch brought us back to the present where the football players' mouths were hanging agape wondering what the hell they were witnessing. Monta was blinking in a rapid pace wondering if perhaps had misheard the other man.

- I'm sorry but what did you say?

- I wish to have sexual intercourse with you.

Feeling his normally tanned cheek burn about as hot as his back was from the stares it was receiving.

- Shin san, he stated carefully, do you know what that means?

- Yes, I would be required to take you to a flat surface preferably a bed where I would proceed to strip you of your cloths and then gently lay you down while…

For each word Monta could feel his face grow hotter, he and the rest of the team. He was suddenly very thankful that Hiruma wasn't there. Because god knew what would happen then. Now at least the only people who were here to witness the whole spectacle weren't going to blackmail him. Or at least he hoped they wouldn't. His train of thoughts were broken when the other boy had gotten to the point of properly lubricate him.

- Okay! Shin san you don't have to explain anymore.

Gulping down air while willing the mental images away. He was not quite sure what was most shocking; the fact that the normally quiet Shin was having a long monologue, or the fact that said monologue was about sex. No scratch that he knew exactly which one was most shocking. No the question was why he was doing it.

- Ehhm Shin san is there any reason why you, you, you would erhm you know want that with me?

- Because I like you. Came the simple reply.

- Is this a joke? Because if it is it's not funny!

- It is not.

Things were becoming increasingly difficult, it seemed like his teammates had gotten over their original shock and were now looking at him with either mildly curiosity or amusement. Not knowing exactly what to do in this kind of situation

-Erhm Shin san I don't think this is I mean I don't think I well it's just.

- You are not yet ready for physical intimacy.

Taken back a little by the statement Monta stopped his rambling. Blinking, well it was not the point he was trying to make, but hey if it worked why not go with it.

- Uh yeah that's right not ready to the MAX (he added the last part to be sure he got the message through to the other)

- In that case we shall have to proceed to go on a date first.

- Yeah date to the Max, and wait what?

Not bothering answering the receiver's question Shin proceeded to pick him up and sprint of to some unknown direction leaving dust trails in his wake. The rest of Deimon devil bats stood there not exactly sure what to do. However not giving much time to think about it since Cerberus, (who Hiruma had left as a substitute for himself) stomach started to grumble. Deciding that Monta could probably handle himself, the rest of the team took off before they ended up as snack for the hellhound.

* * *

Yes, a short drabble involving some crack, a bit crack, plus some extra crack just in case. Anyway normally I support anyonexSena, but I have this huge weakness for crack pairings. So half of the time when I try to write something serious I just end up with this sort of thing.


End file.
